


World Number Six

by ClusterPanic



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gore, Not Happy, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClusterPanic/pseuds/ClusterPanic
Summary: A short story about the fate of the Warriors of Light from the sixth world, and the Knight who failed to save them.





	World Number Six

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. ^^  
> I'm sure pieces like this one have been done before in the Bravely Fandom, but I still wanted to give my little take on what happened at the end of the sixth world. Enjoy~

Blood stained the floorboards beneath my feet. They were slick with it, shimmering in the intense light like a lurid animal. It leaked into every crack, every fiber of Grandship’s deck, pouring from the bodies that now lay in unrecognizable heaps. Each one was a tatter of its original form, a distorted mound of flesh and blood. They bore little resemblance to what they had once been, the people I had known. Edea was closest to my feet. A gaping wound had been torn up her stomach and across her throat, leaving blood to spill endlessly across her lifeless form. I felt detached from myself as I fell to my knees beside her, numb from any sort of feeling. I reached out my armored hand, gently caressing the skin of her cheek. It was cold.

Everything came to me at once, a spark set off by the chill of her skin: she was dead.

_She’s dead. She’s dead. She’s dead. SHE’S DEAD_.

Part of me refused to believe it, and couldn't believe it. This was Edea: strong, beautiful, fearless Edea. She would open her eyes at any moment, or stir lightly under my touch. Her cheek would grow warm, and she would smile up at me, some witty comment on her flawless lips. “ _Concerned for me, Alternis? I'm not a baby, you know_.”

But nothing happened. She didn't open her sparkling blue eyes. She remained still, cold lifeless… dead.

_Dead. She’s fucking DEAD_. I ripped my helm from my head and held her in my arms, reaching for her torn neck. I frantically searched for a pulse, a sign of breath, anything to tell me that she was alive. My trembling fingers skimmed over skin of ice, long stained red with blood that had yet to even dry. I felt my throat constrict with every attempt, every desperate word, every shake to wake her from sleep. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my heart had simply frozen in my chest.

Dead.

The word was so clear to me now.

I threw my head back and screamed, screamed until my throat was raw. Sobs tore through my chest and ripped through my heart, shattering into billions of unfixable pieces. Tears would flow down my cheeks and fall across her face, so pale and sallow. I had warned her. I WARNED her. She didn't listen to me, to her father, or anyone.

_If she had only listened. Maybe... If she had just listened to me..._

And the worst part was, the monster responsible had been standing there, watching me, a sick grin on its lips.

Eyes still dripping, I raised my head to gaze upon it's twisted features. With fumbling hands I set Edea so carefully down, then reached for my journal. I scribbled the creature's heinous form onto the page with shaking fingers. It was the only thing I could think to do; to memorize the outline of my greatest enemy, the destroyer of everything I loved. When next I looked back at it, the fairy had appeared in its place.

“Heh heh… and after you’d come so far. A pity,” she sneered, shaking her head in a near disappointed manner as she flicked blood from her fingers. Her laugh was a requiem to my defeat, a symphony of my everlasting, overpowering failure. Vision swimming with emotion as I drew the pattern on her wing, I watched with horror as both ink and blood fell across the page.

My voice was choked and raw, hoarse with the effects of lament. But I didn't care. My tongue moved on its own accord, pushing out the last words of my dying heart. “I will destroy you. I will do whatever it takes to make you _bleed_ like they did. You will suffer and struggle until I finally destroy the very _idea_ of you across existence,” I snarled through gritted teeth, with a voice I could no longer recognize as my own.

My tormentor simply laughed and twirled in the air, crossing her legs and folding her arms. “Ha ha, you couldn't even guess how many times I've heard that from you. You're always the same: always so serious.” She chuckled behind her hand, her eyes glinting with a malefic light. “...And you fail to protect her, every. Single. Time.”

Something in her statement shattered something within me, perhaps the last vestiges of stability within my psyche. I roared and drew my sword from its sheath, laying Edea back down to the ground before shooting on my feet. “You bastard! I will kill you, or die trying!” 

The fairy only looked at me disinterestedly, rolling her eyes at my threat. “You can do nothing to harm me, I assure you, my knight in not-so-shining armor. Instead, I think I'll end this now.” With a flash, she had returned to her grotesque, insectoid form. She grinned down at me with her vile grin, turning the put of my stomach into ice. "...Until we meet again."

One of her numerous arms lashed out, connecting hard with my midsection and sending me tumbling off of the ship’s deck. I remembered the feeling of falling, and watched as the harsh light of the Holy Pillar surged and flowed around me. As I felt my back connect with something solid, my vision darkened, and I was cast into unconsciousness.


End file.
